Black Mirror
by luxurykill
Summary: A short smutty outtake from my story "What Peace Could Be." Edward and Bella find an interesting way to be close even when they're on opposite ends of the country. You don't have to read WPCB to keep up.


**AN**: Hey guys! This is an one-shot outtake from "What Peace Could Be" Chapter 3. You don't have to read that story to get what's going on. The background is that Bella is in Jacksonville staying with Renee and Edward is in Forks at Carlisle and Esme's house. It takes place post-Breaking Dawn under different circumstances and sans baby. Enjoy!!

**Warning**: It's smutty smutterton.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to these characters.

* * *

As soon as I the door closed with a soft click, my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was.

"Your sister's meddling is at an all-time high," I leaned against the back of the door and smiled into the receiver.

Edward's chuckle rang through the phone from across the country. "I know and normally I'm against her watching you so closely but I just had to know the minute you were alone. I hope you're not too upset with me." If he were standing in front of me I would have rolled my eyes and playfully hit his arm. He would have grabbed my hand and pulled me against his body and kissed me. I would have fallen into his embrace despite myself and he would have laughed and said I was so easily distracted.

Instead I just smiled and walked across the room toward the bed and perched on the edge of it. "No, it's fine. I miss you," I said softly, looking down at my newly painted toenails. Renee had insisted on taking me for a pedicure and I had insisted on a blood red color. The joke was lost on everyone but me. "What have you done with yourself today?" I asked after he was silent for a few minutes.

"What's this about sexy toenails?" he asked with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and lay back on the bed.

"OK now that is seriously meddling, tell her she better not ruin every surprise I have for you." I heard him chuckle then relay the message to Alice. She promised she'd keep her mouth shut but couldn't promise the same about her mind. I heard her laugh as she exited the room and Edward closed the door behind her. "Just try to act excited when you see me in it, please." Renee had insisted I buy some lingerie during one of our shopping trips and when I finally got over the mortification of shopping for something so intimate with my mother, I actually found some pieces that I knew would entice Edward.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about me being excited at seeing you in what can barely be described as a morsel of black lace." I blushed through the phone and wondered just what Alice had seen in her vision. The morsel of black lace was actually one of the more conservative pieces I'd acquired. "I miss you, too," he said, picking up where we'd left off before Alice told him about my toenails. "I hunted and played Rock Band with Emmett. You missed a ton," he added sarcastically. "What did you do aside from purchase lingerie that is about to make me pop the zipper on my jeans?"

"Edward Cullen!" I admonished with a laugh. "I am a lady, I will not have you speaking to me that way."

He laughed from his belly and I could imagine him throwing his head back and slapping his knee. "That is pretty funny coming from you," he said as his laughter subsided. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Fine, I'm not one to talk, I'll admit it." I paused and my heart rate sped up as I thought through my next words. Edward and I had talked dirty to each other several (billion) times but we'd never been apart long enough for phone sex to become a necessity. It seemed that was about to change. I took a steadying breath and tried to sound as sultry as possible, "Perhaps I should help you find a solution to your little problem."

For a beat all I could hear was his breathing. "Hang on one minute. I need to get out of earshot or these eavesdroppers will never let it go." I giggled and heard the wind whooshing passed the phone. Before the big hand made it around one rotation on the clock on the wall, he was back. "OK, I'm at the cottage."

I smiled into the phone and flipped over onto my stomach. "Perfect. Go into our bedroom and take your clothes off."

"I may be a man but I could use a little build up," he said with a laugh but I could hear him disrobing through the phone.

"I wish you were here," I said, imagining him naked in our room. "Or I was there."

He was silent for a moment and I heard him rustling around in the background and then he was still again. "OK, naked."

"Ugh, you are such a tease! I want to see you."

Edward paused again. "Did you bring your Mac with you to your mom's?"

I wanted to launch into a tirade about how ridiculous that machine was in the first place and how I'd used it all of three times because I hated lugging it back and forth across campus and trying to take notes on it was a disaster. Whatever happened to a good old-fashioned paper and pencil? Technology wasn't making things easier, it was making it unnecessarily difficult. And while we're on the subject, why did you force me to join Facebook? My only friend is Mike Newton and it creeps me out.

But before I could even start on my rant I could see where he was headed. "Yes, I brought it," I said simply and I could hear his smugness at evading the lashing even through the phone.

"You'd better be naked when I turn this thing on," he said and I briefly considered putting on one of my new pieces of lingerie to show him. I didn't want to disappoint, though, so I quickly shed my clothes. "If you don't get online in the next three seconds I'm not going to have a choice but to start without you." I launched across my room to a chuckle from him and ripped the laptop out of my shoulder bag, nearly breaking the top off as I wrenched it open and typed in my password ("Dracula". Edward has a warped sense of humor). The screen lit up and after a few instructions from my tech-nerd husband, I was staring at his blindingly gorgeous face and chest. "You look stunning. Come home already, I miss you."

I sighed and smiled as he reached his hand out and I could tell he was touching his computer screen. "I miss you too, love. Just a few more days until I can show you how much."

"Show me now," he dared with an arch of his eyebrow. I looked down briefly and took a steadying breath. "What is it?" he asked, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his full lips.

"I'm a little nervous. This is our first time with this…" I trailed off. I knew I was being ridiculous. We'd done far racier things when we were together, this was relatively nothing.

"Dear God, Bella, please keep blushing." I could see his upper arm flex and I sucked in a breath at the thought of what he may be doing below the screen. "I wish I was there right now with you to feel the heat from your body on mine. So I could hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you. You'd know then how much this is turning me on and how badly I want you right now."

I considered going downstairs and taking a shot of whatever alcohol may be in the house just to loosen up. Instead, I sat up in the chair and took a deep steadying breath before I spoke, "I wish you were here too. I'd kiss you all over your face and nibble on your neck until you made those delicious little muttering sounds. And I'd kiss your Adam's apple as it bobbed when you swallow thick against your need."

"Scoot back so I can see you," his voice was strained and I blushed again before repositioning myself against the headboard, my legs closed and my knees curled under me. I heard him groan as he moved back as well. The sight before me caused my heart rate to shoot through the roof and a sent a jolt of desire through my lower abdomen. He was as naked as I was, his pale skin sparkling under the dim lights of the cottage, the lines of his torso accentuated by the shadows the light threw across him and the most beautiful part of all: his thick cock jutting out proudly and unabashedly from his body, his hand running lazily from base to tip. I licked my lips, imagining him coming undone in my mouth as he had so many times before. His hair was in disarray, his eyes almost slits as he raked them over his computer screen, drinking me in, watching as I tugged at my right nipple involuntarily. My nervousness was quickly replaced with unadulterated lust for this man.

"Fuck Edward," I moaned as I pinched my nipple harder.

"Are you imagining that's me? I'm tugging on your nipples with my lips." I watched, completely mesmerized as his hand continued stroking himself.

"It doesn't feel like you. It's hard imagining." Edward stopped touching himself and I nearly cried out. He sat forward and readjusted his laptop.

"Go get some ice," he said so softly I almost didn't hear him. Even when I'd decided that's what he must have said, I still wasn't sure. When I didn't move, his eyes looked almost directly into mine before he said simply, "Go."

I positioned my laptop away from the door just in case Renee or Phil happened to peek in and I grabbed my robe and nearly ran for the kitchen. It struck me briefly how odd it was that I was having a hard time getting into the sensations without the cold, but I'd grown so accustomed to his body temperature I supposed it made sense. I wasn't Edward-fast but I could have given an Olympic runner some competition for the time it took me to get back. Edward grinned at me when I returned with a cup of ice, slightly out of breath.

"You're all flushed," he teased lightly and I smirked into the camera at him. "I had to get something to help me along as well," he said and held up a pair of my panties.

"That's a little creepy," I said with a smile and he pressed his face into the fabric and inhaled deeply. "And you found a way to make it even weirder."

He laughed just once, a hard sound that did little to mask his desire. "I made you cum in these panties right before you left." If I'd been standing, my knees would have completely given out. He'd carried them across the country so he could keep my scent with him. I knew a normal reaction would be repulsion but with Edward's heightened senses, it made sense for him and for us. I stared at the melting cup of ice and then back at his picture on my screen with a smile. What a pair. "Take a piece of ice out of that cup and rub it around your right nipple." I followed his instructions and I could hear his breath become labored along with mine. I lolled my head back the instant the ice touched my heated skin. It didn't feel exactly like him, it was definitely a different kind of cold, but it did the trick. I moaned as the ice began to melt and cold water dropped from my breast to my stomach and trailed down my abdomen. "Now take another piece and do it to the other one too." His voice was thick with desire as he watched me and I forced myself to pull my head up and look at him. He was sitting with his legs open, his hand sliding up and down his length with lazy, languorous strokes.

"If I was there, I would be pulling at you harder, I'd snake my hand between your legs and rub your balls just how you like." I heard the words but I couldn't believe they had come out of my mouth. Edward groaned and slid his hand down between his legs and cupped his balls as his other hand grasped his shaft harder. His face twisted in pleasure as he applied more pressure.

"Your nipples are so hard, I wish that ice was actually me. I wish it was my tongue making you feel so good." I closed my eyes and imagined his tongue lapping at me as it had so many times before. I shuddered and grabbed a fresh piece of ice, working it around my nub before sliding it between my breasts. I let go of the ice and let it slide its way down my body, over my abdomen and between my legs, finally falling to the bed beneath me. I heard Edward mutter a string of expletives under his breath as his hand worked over his cock. "Take another piece of ice and put it to your clit. Imagine I'm flicking my tongue over you."

"Are you thinking about my mouth on you, Edward?" the words came out in a gasp as I pressed the ice to my clit and swirled it around, my hips bucking up off the bed, eager for so much more than my hand could ever deliver.

He bit his lip and nodded feverishly. His eyes were screwed shut as he thrust up into his own hand. He would alternate between long, slow strokes on his entire cock to just playing with the head with short little tugs. "I'm imagining you on your knees like the night you left for Florida. My hands are in your hair and you're straining to take me all the way into your mouth."

"Your cock tastes so good, I wish I was there to taste it," I moaned. I didn't know how I was managing to form coherent sentences. Unprompted, I grabbed another piece of ice and slid it over my hole, the ice melting rapidly with the heat there. My hips jerked up and I slid the ice inside of me, instantly feeling relief swell through my chest. I opened my eyes and looked back at the screen to see Edward watching me intently, his hand returning to the slow, lazy strokes he began with, his thumb running along the head of his cock at the upstroke. I smiled at him through my lust-filled haze and he cleared his throat and sat forward.

"Put another cube inside of you," he said softly and I obliged him. "Now push your fingers inside your pussy while you rub your clit with your other hand. That's what I would be doing to you if I were there with you. My cock would be filling you up as I rubbed you, desperately trying to get you off before I came. It's always a race to make sure you get off before I lose my mind."

I pumped my fingers in and out of my now-cold opening. The ice was melting and making everything colder. My other hand worked feverishly over my clit, bringing me as close to the brink as I would allow myself without coming. I wanted Edward to join me. "Fuck, Edward. Fuck," I panted as I thrust against my hands, imagining him inside of me, his dick rubbing against my g-spot. His arms holding me as tight as he would allow, my fingers threaded in his unruly hair, my sweat coating us both as he fucked me. "Please put your hands back on yourself. Imagine fucking me. Please." My mind was beginning to blank and I was having a hard time concentrating on anything else besides the sensations between my legs and the view on the screen. Edward's hands were a blur as he worked himself. I'd never seen him jerk off at vampire speed and it was a little shocking at first but soon I found it added another level of lust and another jolt of desire rocked through my body.

"Bella, ungh, you're so tight." Edward was getting close and I was transfixed at the view before me as he tugged at himself, his other hand squeezing his balls, his eyes locked on his computer screen, watching me as intently as I watched him. I knew he was imagining fucking me from behind; it was his go-to fantasy even though he didn't actually prefer the position in real life. "I'm so close," he said softly and I bit my lip against the flood of nonsense that wanted to escape my lips.

My head thrashed back and forth on my pillow and when I looked back at the screen and saw Edward's hips buck forward as his cum shot out of him and over his stomach and chest, a little even ending up in his hair, I couldn't hold back any longer. I pumped my fingers in and out, my eyes focused on him, as he watched me intently, still riding out his own orgasm. "Cum, Bella," he said and my hips jerked wildly against my hand as a screamed, my entire body convulsing as I imagined him coming again in my mind.

When I finally regained some sense of self, I peeked out of one eye first and caught him cleaning himself off with a towel from our bathroom. I groaned and sat up to watch him. He looked up when he felt my eyes on him and smiled sheepishly. "I'll replace these before you get home," he said and threw the towel across the room. My chest was still heaving at the exertion and I smiled lazily at him. "What?" he asked. I must have had one of the goofiest grins of all time on my face.

"Just my utter adoration for you, nothing more." He smiled and leaned forward to touch his computer screen again.

"I'll never be able to watch you eat ice again," he said with a chuckle. I grinned and grabbed a couple of remaining cubes and slid them over my lips and into my mouth, swallowing them. I opened my mouth wide to show him they were gone and he gulped. "If you were any closer, I would just run to you right now to fuck you properly."

I groaned and smiled, "Just a couple of more days. This ridiculously expensive gift just paid itself off ten-fold," I said, touching the computer. Edward looked down and smiled mischievously. "Oh no, what?"

"I'm not sure Mac is compatible with venomous ejaculate. There may be a hole burned through my keyboard…" I couldn't help the burst of laughter that tore through my lips.

* * *

Reviews = Love


End file.
